


На прощание

by zlobonessa



Series: #sixdrabbles [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Всё имеет свойство заканчиваться, и лето тоже.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Series: #sixdrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816267
Kudos: 2





	На прощание

Всё имеет свойство заканчиваться. Хорошее ли, плохое ли — не имеет значения. Так и лето, и, соответственно, время, проведённое в лагере Кэмпбелл, тоже подошло к концу.

Макс, засунув руки в карман толстовки, облокотился на дерево и наблюдал за сборами остальных. Гвен, ещё более задолбанная, чем обычно, носилась по лагерю, пытаясь найти карты Харрисона/раскраску-антистресс Нёрфа/Космомальчика/что-то ещё — Макс давно потерял счёт тому, что начало числиться пропавшим внезапно и всего за час до отправления автобуса. Где-то в стороне были слышны панические восклицания Дэвида: кажется, у него был какой-то План на последний день в лагере, но когда тут что-то шло по плану, ну серьёзно. Мимо с визгом пронеслась Никки: перспектива возвращения домой её совершенно не радовала; «Никки, **_твою мать!_** » — донеслось от Гвен. Где-то в стороне послышался взрыв и крики: исполнение намерения Нила увезти с собой парочку своих изобретений проходило не очень-то гладко.

В общем-то, происходящее не особенно отличалось от других дней, проведённых здесь.

Подул порыв ветра. Он поднял и унёс с земли какой-то из набросков Дольфа, развеял волосы Эред как раз в тот момент, когда она, кажется, сказала что-то крутое — судя по паре восхищенных вздохов, звучало впечатляюще, — а затем принес и запутал в кудряшках Макса лист с какого-то из стоящего рядом деревьев.

Недовольно поморщившись, Макс вытащил лист из волос и уставился на него. Он понятия не имел, с дерева какого вида этот — уроки Дэвида о природе и прочей фигне всё-таки полностью прошли мимо него, — но уж то, что обозначал жёлтый цвет листьев, он знал.

Лето действительно кончилось.

Макс смял листок и выкинул его на землю.

***

Автобус, за рулём которого сидел квартирмейстер, наконец подъехал. Двери распахнулись, и из салона пахнуло бензином, какой-то острой едой, сигаретами и, кажется, чем-то протухшим.

— Буэ. Какие шансы, что квартирмейстер спрятал в этом автобусе чей-то труп? — Макс скривился. Они с Нилом стояли в самом конце уже относительно выстроившейся очереди, но запах дошёл даже до них.

— С учётом всего, что мы о нём знаем, вполне вероятно, — Нил зажал нос рукой.

Разговоры прервал Дэвид. Он уже выдал им прощальную торжественную речь, во время которой у него на глазах выступили слёзы от умиления, и сейчас его глаза выглядели немного красными, а лицо — невероятно гордым.

— Дети, — произнёс он, — мы все рады, что вы здесь отлично хорошо провели время и многому научились. И мы будем очень счастливы увидеть вас всех здесь снова. Следующим летом, — он шумно втянул в себя воздух. — Можете заходить в автобус.

Уже теперь бывшие кемперы нестройной цепочкой начали заползать внутрь с шумом и толкучкой, мешая Гвен в который раз пересчитывать головы на случай, если в последние минуты кто-то опять сбежал, был похищен или что-то в этом духе. Никки забежала в салон одна из первых, Нил тоже начал аккуратно пробираться к дверям. Макс подумал, что и ему следует поторопиться, чтобы занять место поудобнее, но почему-то медлил.

Хрень какая-то, на самом деле — он сделал столько попыток сбежать из этого лагеря, чтобы сейчас медлить и думать, что, _возможно…_

— Эй, Макс, — его вдруг окликнул Дэвид. — Можно тебя на секунду?

— А?

Дэвид отвел его чуть в сторону на пару метров.

— Что тебе нужно? — подозрительно уточнил Макс, подняв брови.

Дэвид закопался в зачем-то висящем у него на спине рюкзаке, и через секунд десять вытащил оттуда... игрушку. Плюшевую собаку, с пушистым мехом и большими стеклянными глазами. Выглядела она _мило_ , но это Макс не собирался признавать никогда в жизни, даже под пытками.

— Вот, возьми, — вожатый протянул ему игрушку и улыбнулся.

— Ты что, пытаешься подкинуть мне в этом наркотики? — Макс нарочито засунул руки в карманы

— Нет, Макс, я не пытаюсь подкинуть тебе наркотики, — отрицательно покачал головой Дэвид. Видя, что тот не собирается вынимать руки, он добавил:

— У неё на спине есть кармашек, там лежат сто долларов.

Макс незамедлительно взял игрушку, расстегнул кармашек и достал купюры. Посмотрел на свет, задумчиво потёр пальцами и, задумчиво кивнув, сунул себе в карман джинсов. А затем снова посмотрел на Дэвида.

— Окей, я тебя понял. Куда это нужно доставить?

— Никуда не нужно, — вздохнул Дэвид и слегка улыбнулся. — Это _подарок_ , Макс.

— Подарок? — недоумённо повторил Макс. — Зачем тебе дарить мне подарки?

— На прощание, — пожал плечами Дэвид.

— Это… как-то тупо.

— Как знать, — Дэвид, кажется, ничуть не обиделся и даже чуточку усмехнулся. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но его прервал каркающий, хриплый вопль квартирмейстера:

— Автобус отправляется через тридцать секу-у-унд! Если кто-то не успел, то это его проблемы!

— Окей, иди в автобус, — улыбнулся Дэвид и подмигнул. — Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.

Макс неопределённо хмыкнул, почему-то не чувствуя желания возражать, и направился к автобусу. Уже подходя к двери, он услышал:

— Ты очень сильно изменился за это лето, Макс. Я горжусь тобой.

Макс чуть не оступился, и хотел было вытаращится на Дэвида, но квартирмейстер громко, гудяще просигналил, заорал: «Двери закрываются-я-я!» — и ему ничего не оставалось, как запрыгнуть внутрь.

Автобус тронулся, и Максу пришлось уцепится за поручень, чтобы не упасть. В окно он увидел, как Дэвид вместе с Гвен машут им руками и улыбаются.

— Что это у тебя там, а, Макс? — поинтересовалась Неррис. Проследив за её взглядом, он заметил, что все ёще держит в руках игрушечную собаку.

— Да ничего особенного, — отмахнулся он, быстро засунув игрушку себе под толстовку.

Проскользнув мимо, в заднюю часть автобуса, он уселся на свободное место, там, где никто не сидел рядом. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что за ним никто не смотрит, аккуратно вытащил игрушку и засунул в свой рюкзак — а затем, как ни в чём ни бывало, уставился в окно со скучающим видом, подперев щёку локтем.

Мимо, за стеклом, проносились бесчисленные деревья. Промелькнула и табличка: «лагерь Кэмпбелл — в ту сторону».


End file.
